


【Evanstan】King Of Heart

by Bad_Communication



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RPS勿当真</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】King Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> RPS勿当真

「我爱你。」

我爱你，你知道吗？

每次看见「现场版」的你，我的心跳就像震耳欲聋的超重低音。因为我就要靠近你了。我会拍着你的肩膀、轻抚你的脊背。（为什么你的肌肉又收紧了呢？）我就要扳着你的肩膀，对着你的耳背吹气了：「好，看镜头，微笑。」每当闪光灯亮起，你的眼睛和我的眼睛变成浅色，明天我们就要一同出现在报纸杂志上的大图里了。在这之后，我要给你一个大大的拥抱，用鬓角或者胡须蹭你敏感的耳朵说「好孩子」，这样你就会在我的怀里战栗了。这种小把戏我玩得乐此不疲，直到被粉丝们说你好像不喜欢和Chris Evans一起拍照，我慌了。我保证以后不再那么做了，所以请继续和我合照好吗？

我喜欢你笑的样子。我发誓你原来是有颗小虎牙的。你的牙有一点点不整齐，我猜一定是你在换牙的时候因为舔嘴唇把它们顶歪了对不对？噢，bad boy…没关系，但是我爱你舔嘴唇的样子，不要停。你涂唇膏了吗？如果涂了，能告诉我是什么味的吗？当然你不告诉我也行，我可以亲自来尝一尝。每次在酒会上你几乎都不怎么吃东西，我知道是因为带了隐形牙套。你笑起来是那么甜，你一定是用糖稀做成的。告诉我，如果把你含进嘴里，你会立即化成一滩糖浆吗？如果一直戴牙套不舒服，那我宁可你去整牙了。你说了算，只要你开心，那就都是好的。

你的妈妈是钢琴教师，我想你的钢琴应该比我弹得好。我也想让你弹钢琴给我听，穿着内裤，内裤绷着你肉乎乎的屁股让我忍不住揉一揉。但是我还是会做梦你的钢琴没有我弹得好，这样我就可以让你坐在我的怀里教你了。就算比我好也没关系，我们还是可以挤在一条钢琴凳上四手联弹。我们俩可以弹些小夜曲和小步舞曲，我会全力配合你，然后你会发现我们俩竟然可以这样默契。当你赞叹的时候我会告诉你有一个词叫天生一对。我们能够配合的这么好，是因为你是我生命里遗失的一片拼图，只有我们结合我们才是完整的。

我不喜欢和你演情侣的那些家伙。他们没我帅，没我的好身材，他们没有一个人是男子汉，不能保护你。肯定也没有我的大家伙能给你前所未有的快感。我会努力做个优秀的编剧和导演，我要你来做我的男一号。我会把你包的严严实实不去诱惑观众，不会让你光着脚丫坐在湿漉漉的绿化带受冻，也没有人可以掌掴你漂亮的脸颊。你会和我牵着手站在高台上，你会摔落在我身上我怀里。如果你要掉下来，那我一定会接住你。我们可以在舞池里滑行，在众目睽睽之下接吻，会在故事的结尾happy ending。我不会让你在剧本里哭，除了把你送上巅峰的生理泪水我不会让你流下那些宝贵的珍珠。

我不会在下雨的那天放你出去买东西，如果你想给睡着的我一个惊喜溜了出去，那我一定会加倍奖励你。要是你感冒了，我就要嘴对嘴把药喂给你，还要把你在床上折腾的大汗淋漓，因为他们说出汗后好好睡一觉就可以痊愈了。还有，听说只要和另一个人亻故爱，感冒就会全部转移到那个人身上去。所以和我做吧，我会让你冻僵的身心全部暖活起来。快点爱上我吧，让我照顾你，我会是一个完美情人的。我有最宽厚的肩膀做你的支持，最厚实的胸膛做你的后盾，所以把你交给我，让我来爱你吧。

我想我一定是中病毒了，不然我的脑子里怎么会想的全都是你呢？

「看镜头，微笑。」我这么在你耳边说着，「还有…我爱你…」。

然后你笑了。

Prince Of Charm

 

请别再说你爱我。

我听过很多次你说爱我，我没有确切统计过。你知道，很多时候我们的生活都曝光在镁光灯下，为了明天的工作、重要的人脉，我们不得不说很多谎话。即使不是谎话，那至少也是恭维。有时候越是不了解，谈及他人之时言语就越是出现更多空洞的溢美之词。你比我更早踏入这片领域，所以我想你应该比我更了解。

我的脑子有点乱，呃…我想想该怎么说。

虽然你说过很多次爱我…但是我知道我们俩真的不熟悉彼此，所以你只能说你爱我，然而这些都不是真的我知道。你说我很甜，我想大概是你从Anthony那里听说的吧，我非常非常清楚我在你面前一点也不甜。我一见到你就紧张，我没办法在你面前表现得自然一点。你知道的，我没办法…

但是我在镜头前说的那些都是真的，我不会说谎。我可以用很多词来形容你：慷慨、伟大、幽默、敬业……但我没有告诉媒体的是在我心里那个与Chris Evans直接相连的是迷人，我知道或许有点肤浅但是请你不要生气…

你是个万人迷，没有人不爱你，我很早以前就知道你。你真的太迷人了，就像迪士尼动画里的王子，是多少人可望不可及的梦。无数人见到你都会说：就是这个人了，他是我命中注定的那个王子。但是我不是他们中的一员，因为我很清楚太阳不能让每一朵春花都孕育出果实。我需要和你保持距离来让自己的头脑时刻清醒，以免堕入爱河然后溺死其中。我不喜欢自作多情的自怨自艾，可能有点矫情。

总之求你别说你爱我。

你会在片场拍着我肩膀说你爱死我了，你会在摄像机前说你爱我。你会毫不吝啬的把我夸到天上去，就像我们熟稔有几个世纪。我抱着玉米片坐在电视机前看你手舞足蹈的夸我，咔吱咔吱，每一声都落在我的心上。你有一张太过真诚的脸，所以我时时刻刻都需要提醒自己：Sebastian，淡定点那不是真的。每次这么告诉自己都太他吗辛苦了，抱歉我爆粗口了，但是就这一次请让我说吧。

人尽皆知你是个大孩子，你爱恶作剧。你爱蹭着我的耳朵吹着气引导我下一步做什么，别以为你发现了我的敏感点，我发誓耳朵不是我的敏感点。我之所以会颤抖是因为我需要时刻提防着你，你是个残酷的野兽，毫不留情收割掉所有人的心。你的轻声细语就像穿过山谷的窒息热风，直教我双腿发软。你抱着我的时候，我的世界黯然失色，就像一杯没了气泡的雪碧。你的手臂收得那么用力，每次我们贴得有多紧，距离就反而更远。多么甜蜜的折磨啊。

你摸过太多人的胸，所以我不指望这种亲密接触还有什么特殊意义。但是，Chris Evans，你摸到我的心跳了吗？你感受到它不同寻常的速度了吗…不了，是我想多了。被引力王子温热的手掌贴着，谁不会为之动容？我这颗心，也不过是你收割的万千战利品中的一个罢了。

看，王子殿下来了，万众瞩目，像地心引力，致命诱惑。

你搂着我的肩，神采奕奕：「看镜头，微笑。」

遵命，引力王子。

世界上所有的幸福暂时都降落在我身上，命运待我不薄，我接下九个档期，总是有机会能与你相见、被你触摸。让闪光灯落在我们的虹膜上，让我们变成纸人凝固在杂志上吧，再也不要分离。

「我爱你。」你这么说着。

是啊，我也爱你。


End file.
